


JenSeries

by yrrosoban



Series: I made a wish & You came true [4]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, M/M, Manga, Multiple Universe, Sad Lee Jeno, Sad Na Jaemin, Unrequited Love, artist jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: "If I don't get a happy ending with my human in the manga. then I am taking you to hell with me & marrying you there!"
Relationships: Jeno/Nana, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: I made a wish & You came true [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100885
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	JenSeries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Pls check the endnote for the sub-fics of this one! I don wanna spoil anything in this note! :p

"If I don't get a happy ending with my human in the manga. then I am taking you to hell with me & marrying you there!" 

Jaemin blankly stared at the self-proclaimed devil king with a raised eyebrow, judging very hard internally. 

"............Can you just stop judging me like that?!" the devil king whined loudly making Jaemin scoff at that. But he only rolled his eyes as he went back to draw the character's background. 

_He claims himself a devil king yet whines like a 5yrs old._

“Well…. May be if you hadn't make a dramatic entry like that….” Jaemin paused erasing a tree & looked up at the pouting devil, “I wouldn't have judged you” 

With that Jaemin went back to draw the 2nd male protagonist of his manga, the human lover of the devil king . It was a scene where the human boy was waiting for his devil to come. The boy wanted to talk about something important. 

Jaemin was almost done with the upper half of the body when the devil tiptoed behind him, as he stared at the manga artist's hand skillfully drawing the lower parts of his lover's body. 

“He’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“He has a pretty smile.” 

“Mhmmm..” 

“His eyes are so pretty & sparky, as if the whole galaxy is fitted on those doe eyes' 

“You know, sometimes he tends to be dumb. Like for real. & because of that he always gets into trouble!” 

“I know…” 

“Sometimes I really get mad at him, but I can't stay mad at him for too long” The devil king sighed softly, “I love him too much to stay mad at him.” 

‘Yeah…?” 

“Mmhhmmm… & I know… He loves me back, with everything he got.” 

“I know.” 

“You know… yet you are making him leave me now.” The sadness & longing from the devil king's voice stopped Jaemin from drawing the devil's figure, who was now supposed to be standing in front of his lover with a bouquet of red carnations in his hands. In that particular scene, the devil king was supposed to propose his human lover. 

Silence enveloped them as no one said anything. But it didn't last too long. 

“You're gonna make him reject me now. Just when I finally poured my all into that confession.” 

There was no bite in the devil's voice, but still it sent a pang to Jaemin's heart. He felt bad… actually more than bad for doing this to the other. 

“Can you….change it? Our ending?” 

Jaemin bit his lower lip at that question? Could he really change the ending he had planned months ago? 

Of course he could. It was his story, his drawing. He had the control to everything. But would he do it? Give his characters the ending the want? 

“I’m sorry. I don't know how to…” 

It was only silence after that as Jaemin went back to draw the last few slides while the devil king sat back quietly, watching Jaemin ruin his love life **_once again._ **

It was the 3rd last slide of the manga & Jaemin was almost finished with it. Here, the human lover was gonna finally reject the other, after the devil king had proposed him in the earlier slides with a promise to love him forever, even it meant to step down from the throne of the hell. He promised to love his human lover until the human grew old, until he couldn’t recognize the devil king anymore, until…. The human would take his last breath. The devil promised he would be there for the other. He promised he would be there even when his human wouldn't be there anymore. & would wait for his human's lover's next birth. Their next birth. 

“Come with me” 

“Where?” 

“To the hell & be my bride as you won't be giving me my human” 

“….Tempting.” Jaemin pretended to think for a while before shooting a playful smile at his character, “But how about "No"?” 

The devil chuckled as he got up from where he had been sitting for past 2hrs, & stood behind Jaemin. 

“Don’t you even feel bad for me?” the devil asked in a playful tone, making Jaemin shook his head as he took the bordering pen to darken the outline of the figures the the 3rd last slide. 

“Seriously, come with me. You don't have any better job to do here except ruining peoples love life. No! You've been ruining only my love life from the beginning!” 

“Why? Me going there won't make me stop drawing now, will it? Besides your love life is basically ruined by now, I just only need to write the rejection dialogue of your human.” Jaemin put down the bordering pen & took another, a bit sharp & pointy one to write the final rejection. 

“It won't make any difference really if I go there with you.” 

“It will. You know it will.” 

“What?” 

“It will because you both are basically the **same person.** ” 

Jaemin’s hand halted just before he could write the first letter in the bubble as his grip on the pen tightened. 

The devil slowly spun around the chair along with the artist, making them face each other. Jaemin kept quiet as the devil got down to his eye level, kneeling on the ground in the process. If Jaemim had noticed the way Jeno's eyes traveled on his face, taking in every details, Jaemin didn't comment on it. 

“Same face, same lips, same cute nose…same doe eyes, except…. Except there are no stars in your eyes.” The devil seached Jaemin's eyes for the stars he had seen in his human lover's eyes before. “You’ve lost yours Nana.” 

“I’m not your Nana” 

“You say that everytime I come around. Yet you draw every time yourself as my Nana” 

“…..mine is a easy face” 

“An easy face to fall for.” 

Jaemin stared at the devil unimpressed, before turning himself back to the table to finish the slides. 

“How many times had it been?” 

“………” 

The devil king slowly walked toward the bookshelf & stopped in front of a section of published manga series. He glanced at the title of the series. A small smile curved on his lips. 

“From the number of the books here, I'm assumimg it's my 9th time visiting here” 

“Don't you think you should go back, enjoy the time with your human there? I'm gonna hand it over to the editor tomorrow morning. & once it’s published… you guys gonna live the ending there.” 

“That fast?” 

“Yeah. Then I'll have to think about another plot for my next manga” 

“hmm…. So you are already planning for my next heart break.” 

“Who said I'm gonna draw you again..?” 

“I figured…” the devil king shrugged as a chuckle left from his lips realizing Jaemin didn't deny that he's plotting another hear break. 

“So what will be my character this time? A doctor? No wait- I was a doctor in the 2nd one right? Then what?” 

Jaemin looked back over his shoulder to see what the other was doing. He found it amusing how the devil was trying to remember all the characters he had been for past 5 years. 

“I can't think of anything Jaemin!!!” 

Jaemin snorted hearing the devil whine out of frustration. He heard footsteps coming toward him, but didn't look back. 

“Listen, just make me anything except a devil. I am too soft for a devil! & do you know how hard it is to maintain the hell with my soft heart?! & why be a devil if I can't even act devil?! I can't even force you to the hell! You did it on purpose, didn't you?!” 

The devil complained making Jaemin laugh out loud. Jaemin felt eyes stung with tears as he kept laughing, finding out how the devil was accusing him for not making the him evil hearted. 

“You are not evil Jen, then why would I make you evil in the manga?” Jaemin chuckled as he started drawing the last slide, not noticing how the other went silent all of a sudden. 

“Did you leave already?” Jaemin asked as he drew the outline of the devil watching his beloved walking away from him, with half burnt carnations lying dead on the ground. 

“You…. Called me ‘Jen’.” A soft whisper filled the artist's room making the artist's breath hitch for a second. 

“I did? I don't think so. I think you must be imagining things now. Just go back to your human lover boy.” Jaemin tried to shoo the other away. 

“I will, later. I still have time left with him until they publish the manga right?” 

“….yeah” 

“Then I'll be staying here tonight! Who knows when I'll see you again. How many months will it take for you to draw the new break up slide?” 

“Around half a year.” 

“So I won't be seeing you for 6months! & still you are trying to shoo me away!” the devil pouted again, but Jaemin didn't notice. 

“……then do what you want. Let me finish your heartbreak story in peace” 

The night was long as Jaemin slowly finished arranging all of his slides for the 9th book of the series. He texted a short message to his editor that he would be going to his office to drop the book before he looked back at his bed & found the devil sleeping with slightly ajar lips like a child. Jaemin shook his head in amusement as he wondered what was he thinking while making a devil king with a soft heart of a child. 

He tiptoed to his bookshelf & kept the file inside of it. He was about to retreat when his eyes laid on the other manga’s of the series. Intrigued he pulled out the 1st one, then the 2nd, then the 3rd, until the 8th as he kept reading his own manga. 

Jaemin must admit, he was cruel. Cruel to his characters. Drawing the same characters in their different lives, but giving them the same sad ending everytime. When did it started? Jaemin tried to remember as he held the 8th book of the series close to his heart. 

The first time his character visited him was 5years ago, during the time when Jaemin was drawing the last few slides of the manga. That time Jeno was a office worker & Nana was a florist. Their love story started off when Jeno helped the other with his flowers oneday in the middle of autumn. Jaemin remembers how scared he was when suddenly a man with same face & name of his character appeared inside his room at the middle of the night, requesting him to change the ending of his manga. The office worker Jeno even mentioned how much his florist lover, Nana looked like Jaemin. Well Jaemin wanted to tell him that he drew the other character with his face actually, but decided the opposite & kept quiet. That night the his 1st Jeno character stayed with him, after Jaemin explained that his whole life was actually a story. The Jeno then was intrigued & wanted to see how things worked here. So he spent his all night watching Jaemin drawing & writing the sad end of his love story. 

The 2nd time Jeno came to visit him was around 7 months after his 1st manga publication. Jaemin wouldn’t say he was surprised to see Jeno wearing an apron & a stethoscope hanging around neck in his room in the middle of the night. After all in the 2nd manga, Jeno was a doctor, a cardiologist who fell in love with a severe heart patient named Nana. 

Jaemin didn’t know why he always thought of angsty or sad ending to his plots. So that time too, when Jeno came to visit him, Jaemin was actually drawing the last few slides of the manga where Nana was dying & Jeno couldn't do anything to save him. To Jaemin's surprise, Jeno seemed to remember him. It was like those movies of rebirth, where one remembered about the people he met in his past life. In that sense doctor Jeno was Jeno's 2nd birth & Nana turned out to be his soulmate, who looked exactly like Jaemin. That night Jeno didn't ask Jaemin to save Nana, because he had learnt from the last time it wasn't real, his world wasn't real. That night both Jaemin & Jeno talked until the dawn, figuring out that it was the sad endings of Jaemin's managas that triggered Jeno's character to come out to the real world. Jaemin apologized & Jeno laughed, saying he liked to visit Jaemin even though it was through heart break. 

It was the third time that Jeno visited Jaemin in the middle of August of 2016, when Jaemin finally realized he was in love with his manga character. It was 13th August, Jaemin’s birthday when Jeno appeared inside of his small messy room in formal but classy dress up. It was Nana's wedding day. Nana got married to is boyfriend Mark, & Jeno had to be there as Nana's best friend. Jeno was heart broken once again because of Jaemin. There was so much pain in those small almond eyes that made Jaemin's heart ache. So he left his unfinished last slides of his 3rd manga on the table & wondered out in the dark streets of Seoul with Jeno by his side. They walked in silence, hands brushing as they roamed around the city side by side. Jaemin didn't apologise that night, because he didn't had the right to. But he knew Jeno didn’t held a grudge against him for that too. Later that night somehow in between small talks Jeno found out that it was Jaemin's birthday. The look on Jeno's face was precious as he kept apologizing for visiting without a gift. He asked Jaemin, if the latter wanted anything from him. & Jaemin asked for a permission. 

A permission to break Jeno's heart every 6th months. & Jeno, the most kindest person ever, gave the permission to Jaemin, to break his heart as many times as Jaemin wanted. 

& it started from then. Jaemin announcing his manga series & including the first three manga into the series. He named the series after Jeno. 

He named it “JenSeries”. 

The series got popular in no time, & Jaemin got famous. Readers continuously asked him when the next manga of the series was coming out, & everytime Jaemin would answer “in 6 months”. But Jaemin never drew the manga or wrote the manga for those people, he made them for himself, for him to see Jeno again. There were times when he'd feel guilty. Guilty for causing pain to Jeno, sometimes to Nana. But Jaemin was in love, & everything seemed perfect in the end of the day when Jeno would appear in front of him as different characters. He felt bad, but knowing a happy ending meant he wouldn't be able to see Jeno, would automatically make him think of how to end every plot with sadness, & Jeno with a broken heart. 

Jeno might had been the kindest person Jaemin had ever met, but that didn't mean Jeno didn't feel hurt as days went by. Jaemin started to notice how the sparkles in Jeno's eyes started to dim with every heartbreak. Jeno might try to act happy buy Jaemin could tell he wasn't. Jeno might be happy to see Jaemin after months everytime, but that didn't mean Jeno's heart was fixed, & mended. 

With time, Jaemin started to feel more guilty than the last time. He started to avoid Jeno's eyes when Jeno would visit him again. If Jeno had noticed it, he didn't said it out loud. Both knew they were hurting, yet none of them were backing down. But when Jeno came to visit Jaemin for the 8th time at the end of March in 2019, Jaemin felt his heart broke into pieces at the lost look in Jeno's eyes. 

In the 8th manga, Jeno once again lost his love. Jaemin once again caused a painful heartbreak to see Jeno again. Jeno was wearing a royal robe, a robe painted with blood. Jeno's hair was longer then, reaching his shoulder. His hands were bloody, eyes were red, blanked with pain in his heart. 

He was a prince in that manga. A prince that fell in love with a lower class gardener named Nana. The king, he was opposed to his son loving a lowlife, but Jeno stood unwavering, not wanting to be separated from his love, his Nana. But that only brought pain, pain to his Nana, pain to Jeno. Nana was attacked by the king's men, to erase him out from the prince's life. Jeno's nana was dying, & Jeno couldn't do anything to save him. So after a long time, for the 2nd time Jeno requested Jaemin to change the ending. He didn't ask for a happy ending, he didn't ask for his happiness. All Jeno asked for was Nana's life, he just wanted Nana to live, & find a love other than Jeno. & for the first time Jaemin listened to his request. He redrew the last scene again, erasing the original ones. He drew that Jeno was begging Nana to stay, but Nana tired of the insults & mistreatment from others left the prince crying alone in his chamber. Nana wanted to be free, leaving Jeno with his broken heart. That night Jeno disappeared when Jaemin was outlining the last slide. He didn't stay the night, & Jaemin understood why. 

How could someone stay with the person who only caused him pain & heartbreak? 

That's why, Jaemin decided that he needed to let go of Jeno. Let go of his love, to mend Jeno's broken heart. But still he wanted to see Jeno one last time, & with a stone over his heart, Jaemin wrote the 9th manga of the series. Where the demon king fell in love with a mortal. Where Jeno was ready to step down from the throne just to be with his human. But Nana, knowing how much pride Jeno held it for being the King of the hell, decides to leave Jeno. Nana wouldn't live forever, but Jeno would. So why bring him more pain, when Nana could stop it from the beginning? With that thought Nana left the demon under the cherry blossom tree with a broken heart & a bouquet of burnt carnations on the ground. 

Jaemin placed the 8th copy in the shelf before slowly making his way toward the sleeping demon on his bed. Jaemin crouched down in front of Jeno as he stared at the other, taking in his features for one last time. Jaemin wanted to touch the other so bad, but didn't want to wake the other. Instead he passed the whole night staring at the other's peaceful sleeping face. 

“I’m sorry for all those heartbreaks. & I promise this was the last time. Last time you'll be heart broken. Last time you'll see me. Stay happy Jen.” 

**1 year later**

“Did you hear the news?! The last manga of the “JenSeries” is out! The artist decided to end the series with his 10th manga of the series!” 

“What?! For real?! What about Jeno?! Did he finally get his happy ending with Nana?!” 

“I don't know! He suddenly dropped the last one this morning! I haven't read it yet! But I heard there’s a proposing scene in this one! I hope Nana says yes! Besides I think I am gonna buy a copy of the last one. There's a rumor that the artist will hold a signing event for “JenSeries”! I wanna meet the artist so much!” 

“Me too! He is one talented person! He's both the author & the artist! I wonder how he is like!” 

**_Last_ ** **_8 slides_ ** **_of the last part of ‘_ ** **_JenSeries_ ** **_’_ **

_Nana stood in the middle of the plaza, eyes wide with surprise & shock _ _as_ _Jeno_ _kneeled in front of him_ _with a bouquet of red carnations in his hand._

_“_ _I love you… & I feel like I loved you for years. _ _There isn't a single moment when I don't think of you. Isn't a single_ _moment when I stopped watching you. I think I watched you so long that I can even write a_ _whole_ _book series of several parts just about you._ _I know we've been_ _through a lot. Lost each other many times,_ _but let me hold you this time. I promise you I'll hold you tight this time,_ _ & will never let you go. Just… _

_Please_ _say yes.”_

_Jeno_ _waited for Nana to say anything, to reject him once again_ _may be. But that turned out wrong_ _when Nana_ _cried out a loud “Yes!”_

_Jeno_ _was shocked._ _He couldn’t even believe when_ _Nana kneeled in front of him & _ _took the bouquet from his hands before_ _hugging_ _him tightly with the red carnations still in his hand._ _Nana chanted a series of_ _I love_ _you's_ _in other's ear until finally tears broke out from_ _Jeno's_ _eyes as he hugged the love of his life tighter_ _with a promise to never let_ _go._

The manga ends with a skip to few years later, where Jeno was home waiting for his husband, Nana to come back from a doctor's conference when a letter comes to their house, addressed to him. It was shown that Jeno read the letter by the balcony. & a smile blooming on his face as he said, 

“Thank you” 

**“** **JenSeries** **” Signing Event**

“I really love your series! Though you made me cry several times with every heart break Jeno went through. But it was worth the wait. It was worth the last part!” 

Jaemin smiled at the teenage girl as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

“I'm sorry for making you cry. But in the end, aren't we all happy? Jen is happy with his Nana too.” Jaemin tried to comfort the girl as he signed the last book of the manga series. The girl nodded vigorously before she left with her signed copy with another thank you & a loud love you, making everyone around them laugh out loud. 

Next came a boy, around 16years old with all 10 books of the manga series to get them signed. As Jaemin was signing the copies with a small chit chat with the boy, the boy suddenly asked him a question. A question he had been getting from the start of the signing event. 

“Can you tell me, who sent that letter to Jeno? & whom did Jeno thanked at the ending?” 

A soft smile curved on Jaemin's lips as he got remembered about the letter for the umpteenth time in the day. 

“That's a secret between me & Jeno!” 

**_Last few slides_ ** **_In the world of 9t_** ** _h_ ** **_part of_ ** **_JenSeries_** _**(in Jeno's POV)**_

 _Jeno_ _was waiting for Nana to come back. They talked a while ago, Nana was on his way back from the conference._

_Suddenly someone rang the bell, & _ _Jeno_ _almost ran toward the door to greet his husband. But what he saw, was a mail man_ _with a letter addressed to him. Confused_ _Jeno_ _received the letter_ _ & closed the door while checking for the name of _ _the sender._

_Finding none,_ _Jeno_ _made his way to the balcony while tearing the envelop & opening the letter. _ _Jeno_ _stopped in his track when_ _recognised_ _the_ _handwriting._

**_Dear Jen,_ **

**_It's me. How are you now? Are you happy?_ ** **_If you’re worried about me, then I'm telling you, I'm fine. Doing much better_ ** **_nowadays. Now I don't have my characters scaring the shit out of me in the middle of the night. :p_ **

**_Today, I_ ** **_wanna_ ** **_confess something to you. It might be coward of me to confess something like this over a letter, but really I have no other option._ ** **_Bringing you back to my world isn't an option anymore too._ **

**_I love you. May be from the very first night you appeared in my room, requesting me too change the ending._ ** **_But I think I realized it when you visited me for the 3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_time, after Nana's wedding, on my birthday._ ** **_I_ ** **_realised_ ** **_I have feelings for one of my character who didn't belong to this world._ ** **_So I did what only fools could do. I took the chance to ask_ ** **_for permission to break your heart again & again, so that I could have you with me _ ** **_for one night after those painful heartbreaks. I was selfish, I only thought about myself. & you were selfless, giving me the permission to break you even though you knew it will only hurt you. _ ** **_There were many times when I felt guilty. I tried to stop drawing_ ** **_, but in the end I lost myself to my selfish desire to see you._ ** **_But I realized that I must stop, when you came to me requesting a happy life for Nana, on your 8_ ** **_th_ ** **_visit. That day I_ ** **_realised_ ** **_I was committing a sin, a crime by keeping two lovers apart. That day I realized I was only hurting you to keep myself happy. But the irony, I wasn't happy. How could I be happy, when the person I love was unhappy, broken. With years I saw_ ** **_the stars in your eyes fading away, just like you noticed mine were gone too._ ** **_ & nothing hurt me more, knowing I was breaking your soul like this. So I decided to let you go. To set you free. _ **

**_I decided it_ ** **_after you disappeared on the 8_ ** **_th_ ** **_night without saying anything without letting me see you for one last time. I was in love, so much in love with you that I once again made a selfish decision. To break your heart one last time. To see you one last time._ **

**_On your 9_ ** **_th_ ** **_visit you told me that_ ** **_you'd_ ** **_take me away with you to hell. Well it might sound weird, but I was so tempted to grab you hand & leave with you. The place didn't matter _ ** **_. What mattered to me was you. I don't know how you figured out that Nana was actually me in real life. It was a hasty decision actually, to give my face to one of my protagonist. But when that night_ ** **_you told me that me & Nana were the same, I actually wanted to cry. I wanted to ask you that why you never chose me then. Why it was always Nana from my _ ** **_mangas_ ** **_? But I didn't… because I knew, this wasn’t your world to stay, & _ ** **_the place you wanted to take me wasn't mine to stay._ **

**_That night I spent the whole time looking at you, until the dawn. Until your body faded away in the morning sun._ ** **_I didn't cry that day. I felt motivated, that it was time to set you free. Let two lovers be happy._ **

**_If you are reading the letter now, then it means I succeeded._ ** **_You are happy now, with your Nana… & your upcoming child. I don't think my readers will notice the small _ ** **_ultrasono_ ** **_file on you_ ** **_table, or the cutesy toys around your house._ ** **_Well I think they are already happy with you finally being happy with Nana._ ** **_Your child, let him be a secret_ ** **_between_ ** **_us… You, Nana & me… _ **

**_Jeno_ ** **_…_ ** **_This is the last part of my_ ** **_JenSeries_ ** **_. I won't be drawing you anymore, I won’t be writing about you anymore._ ** **_I am leaving you with a happy ending. So make sure to keep this ending until you live this life in my created world._ **

**_I'll be happy too. One day._ **

**_Love you…_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

_May be_ _Jeno_ _knew, may be he found out long ago that_ _Jaemin_ _was lonely, even though he had friends & family who loved him, _ _Jaemin_ _was lonely & had no one _ _lean on. May be_ _Jeno_ _had figured it out the moment he saw Nana in_ _Jaemin_ _when they first met inside_ _Jaemin's_ _little room_ _, that_ _Jaemin_ _wanted someone in his life like_ _Jeno_ _. May be_ _Jeno_ _didn't fall for_ _Jaemin_ _at first, but he grew to love the artist who broke his heart again & again just to see each other for one night. Of course _ _Jeno_ _loved his Nana more than anything, but he couldn't help but to find the resemblance of the_ _Nana in_ _Jaemin_ _._ _Jeno_ _knew that_ _Jaemin_ _loved him._ _Jeno_ _knew_ _Jaemin_ _was hiding something from him on their 9_ _th_ _meet._ _That's why he asked_ _Jaemin_ _to come with him, to hell._ _He had already lost Nana, because Nana thought_ _the_ _demon was better off without him._ _Jaemin_ _thought so too._ _Jeno_ _was so desperate that night, hoping_ _Jaemin_ _would say yes. But in the end, both_ _Jaemin_ _ & Nana were the same persons in different world. _ _Jaemin_ _rejected him too. It hurt like hell, but he didn't mind, as long as it were_ _Jaemin_ _ & Nana he _ _didn’t mind being hurt by them. He understood what_ _Jaemin_ _meant. They really_ _can't_ _survive in each others worlds. So as_ _Jaemin_ _let him go, by giving the love of his life, Nana back to him;_ _Jeno_ _let_ _Jaemin_ _go too, hoping he would find happiness someday._

_ & the baby… _ _Jeno_ _ & Nana's baby was the best parting gift that _ _Jaemin_ _gave them._ _He'd make sure to live happily ever after_ _with his Nana. & he hoped _ _Jaemin_ _would too._

**_“_ ** **_Thank you..”_ **

**_“_ ** **_JenSeries_ ** **_Signing Event – Last Day_ **

“Hello” 

“Hell-” Jaemin's voice trailed off as he saw the next person in the line who just greeted him. Jaemin felt his heart beating fast as his throat went dry. 

How was this possible? 

The same sharp face, the same crescent eyes, the same lips that had it's corners curved upward in a gleeful smile. Jaemin was in a daze to finally see the familiar face after a year, when he was sure he'd never be able to see this face again in his life. Did he make a mistake? Was Jeno unhappy? Did his heart got broken again?! 

“Uh…. Hi…?” 

Jaemin broke out from the stupor as he tried to give a smile to the man in front of him. 

“Ah- I'm sorry! I was just-” 

“It's okay! I understand! You had been here for a long time after all, it's almost 5pm!” the man handed Jaemin his copy with a smile which Jaemin grabbed with a shaky hand to sign it. 

“Ah really?! I didn't even notice!” 

“You are lucky that I'm the last person in line! You should take a long rest after this!” 

Jaemin genuinely smiled at that as he signed the copy with a black marker. 

“You should too! I'm sure you had to wait for a long time in the line! Btw! Do I need to write any name on it?” 

“Jeno” 

“I'm sorry?” 

“I said Jeno. My name is Jeno! The same as your protagonist!” 

Jaemin stared at the other with disbelief while the man named “Jeno”, his lips curved up once again, turning his almond eyes into small crescents. That's when Jaemin noticed the difference. 

A mole below the right eye of this Jeno, which Jaemin's Jeno didn't have. This was a different Jeno, yet the same. 

“H-here you go!” Jaemin handed Jeno the signed copy with a small smile, which Jeno mirrored with a big one. 

“Uh…-” 

“Yes?” Jaemin looked at Jeno with a polite smile, waiting for him to continue. 

“I was thinking of going over the coffee shop near the plaza. Um... Well, this is awkward.” Jeno laughed nervously as he scratched his head with the free hand. 

“Do you perhaps wanna join me?” 

& Jaemin felt his breath hitch at that. 

**Few years later**

“Wait what is this?!” 

“Oh My God! Is this the epilogue of ‘JenSeries'?! 

“After 4 freaking years?!” 

“Yes! I heard this is the end story where Jeno & Nana grew old together with his children & grandchildren! I think they both die at the end because of their age?” 

“This is already making my cry!” 

“Don't cry! At least they were happy till the end!” 

“Jeno found his happiness with him till the end.” 

_**~Fin~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm currently writing fics about the different universes of manga character Jeno & his Nana, telling how each time they fell in love but got separated because of the Real world Jaemin. You can find them at [JenSeries (Manga vol.)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173098)
> 
> This is a HUGE process, gonna take lot of time as I'm currently busy with my Thesis.
> 
> So bear with me pls!!!
> 
> also you can find me here~
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
